User blog:GyroNutz/Perfect Bidoof
Note: Credit goes to Dorkly as the creators of this fan-character. Summary Perfect Bidoof, named Peanut Butter by Rusty, is the result of breeding numerous Bidoofs with the EV Trainer's Dittos. After Team Rocket ran over the copulating Bidoofs and Dittos, Rusty and the EV Trainer left them for dead. However, hours later, Perfect Bidoof emerged from the dead pile of Pokemon. He then searched the region for his master, and eventually found him in a prison. After beating the elite four in an unconventional way and searching for legendary Pokemon, Perfect Bidoof realised that his real enemy was mankind's greed. Thus, he stopped serving Rusty and he enslaved humanity, mercilessly killing all those who dared oppose him. Personality Perfect Bidoof is very serious and overly bloodlusted. Most of his solutions to problems involve needless and brutal killing, massive explosions and torture. After learning Thirst for Vengeance, he set out to enslave humanity and crush all resistance, making his subjects carve out statues of him tirelessly. However, Perfect Bidoof does have a compassionate side to him. He humored Rusty's requests to go to McDewgong's to eat, cried when he found out that legendary Pokemon were weak and reliant on humans, and tried to learn Compassion (but Rusty did not let him). Personal Statistics Alignment: Between Lawful Evil and Neutral Evil Name: Perfect Bidoof, Peanut Butter Origin: Pokemon Rusty Gender: Male Age: Over 6 months Classification: Bidoof Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Aura, Weather Manipulation (Made it rain while he was monologuing), Teleportation (Teleported himself and Rusty to McDewgong's), Transmutation (Via "Doof"), Explosion Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Paradox Immunity, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Selective Intangibility, Resurrection, Resistance to Sealing (Unaffected by Pokeballs which can capture Dialga, along with 16 Bidoofs at once), Chain Manipulation, Reality Warping, likely all the abilities on Bidoof's profile (Perfect Bidoof is still a Bidoof itself) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Caused a massive explosion (see below), defeated Red and all the other top trainers from Kanto), likely Continent level (The explosion was caused very casually). Can ignore Conventional Durability by summoning Bidoofs inside his opponent. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Travelled the Galaxy with Rusty casually, who did not age in that time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Country level+ (Should be able to tank the force of one of his weaker attacks at least), likely Continent level (Should also be able to tank his stronger attacks) Stamina: Immense Range: Thousands of kilometers Intelligence: High (Able to enslave all of humanity) Weaknesses: Fighting type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moves: *'"Bidoof":' Summons multiple Bidoof at once, who attack their enemy. Perfect Bidoof uses this technique to summon Bidoofs inside his enemies, thus ignoring durability. *'"This":' Causes a large explosion that is visible from space. *'"Doof":' Turns a target into a powerless, weak Bidoof that wanders around aimlessly by firing a beam at them. *'Thirst for Vengeance:' This technique removes what little compassion Perfect Bidoof has and makes him bloodlusted. As soon as he learnt this, he killed a poacher on the spot and set out to enslave humanity. *'"Foodib":' Literally Bidoof backwards. This has the power to reverse actions that have already happened. Perfect Bidoof used this to reverse his own actions and turn the world back to how it was. Calculation In this video, Perfect Bidoof causes a massive explosion with sheer power. This feat is done very casually and appears to be one of his weaker moves, since it does not have a name. So PB caused an explosion that can be seen from outer space. The diameter of Earth is 12,742km, and it is 282 pixels in this image. The explosion itself has a diameter of 142 pixels, and therefore a radius of 71 pixels. 12,742 * 71/282 = 3208.09km Yield of an explosion = Y = ((x/0.28)^3)/1000 with Y in megatons of TNT and x in km. Y = ((3208.09/0.28)^3)/1000 = 1.50406439111×10^9 megatons. Since it wasn't nuclear, I'll half this and it'll equal 752032195.555 megatons or 3.147 x10^24 Joules. Large Country level+ Category:Blog posts